Otterhope and Lightotter's Story
by Squirrel in a Top Hat
Summary: When an exiled warrior from the past returns with an army, the new leader of her ex-Clan must fight her off.
1. Prologue

"Lightotter, you are exiled from OtterClan!" yowled a gray-brown tabby. "You are charged with killing Nightmist of BadgerClan in our recent battle! I, Grayhope, the leader of OtterClan, say this before SpiritClan, our ancestors, so they may hear and approve of my choice!"

Below the tall rock where Grayhope was standing, masses of cats yowled their approval. "Make her leave! Make her leave!" They yowled up to the stars.

"Fine! Today I will leave, but sometime in the future, I will be back! I will fight and win! Blackriver, are you coming?" She turned to the otter, who nodded and said, "I will always come."

"I have warned you once. I will be back. I am Lightotter!" She yowled. Then she turned, and raced pass the pine tree covering the camp entrance, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Fanfic, please R&R! It's about my four Clans where a certain species of other animals live with cats. The Clans are named after the animal. :)**


	2. Alligiances

OtterClan

The swimming Clan that is loyal, forgiving, and good.

Cats:

**Leader:** Otterhope: Large dark brown She-cat with deep, dark green eyes, very faint tabby stripes, and a thick, rudder-like tail **Apprentice:** Badgerpaw

**Deputy:** Hedgedapple: Normal sized brown tom with black dapples and brown eyes **Medicine Cat: **Sunlight: Light gold she-cat with bright blue eyes **Apprentice:** Jaypaw

**Warriors: **Sunflash: yellowish tom with gray eyes

Blossomriver: Gray tabby she-cat with white patches of fur **Apprentice: **Leafpaw

Mousestorm: white and gray tom with hazel eyes

Hazeltree: Light brown she-cat

Berrysnow: white tom with an exceptionally pink nose **Apprentice:** Icepaw

Pinkthorn: Pinkish she-cat with dark brown paws

Dogbark: Tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes

Maplefall: Ginger tom with black tabby stripes **Apprentice: **Rudderpaw

Willowlake: Very light brown tabby she-cat with a drooping tail and periwinkle eyes **Apprentice: **Lionpaw

Hollypelt: Black she-cat with bright green eyes **Apprentice: **Dovepaw

Otters:

**Skipper (Leader of Otters): **Reed-Male

**Second-in-Charge (Deputy of Otters): **Bubble-Female

**Healer(Medicine Cat of Otters): **Herb-Female **Trainee: **Float

**Fighters: **Rock-Male Bend-Female

Bark-Female **Trainee: **Stone Oak-Female

Kite-Female Birch-Male

Dog-Male **Trainee:** Shell

Ruder-Male

Fluff-Female **Trainee:** Stream

River-Male

Queens:

Milkbird: White fluffy she-cat with a black paw (mother of Ivykit, a white and silver she-kit, and Robinkit, a dark gray she-kit with a reddish underbelly)

Forestfur: Brownish-reddish she-cat with forest green eyes (mother of Brackenkit, a brown tom)

Bramblesquirrel: Dark brown she-cat with ginger tabby stripes(mother of Ashkit, a gray tabby tom with blue eyes, Blackit, a white tom with one black paw, Mistykit, a blue-gray she-kit, and Onekit, a light brown tabby tom)

Maple- Otter Female

Fish- Otter Female (mother of Clam, a male pup, and Pearl, a female pup)

Apprentices and Trainees:

Badgerpaw: She-cat that looks like a badger

Jaypaw: Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw: Red-gingerish tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Icepaw: White she-cat with blue-brown eyes

Rudderpaw: Dark brown tom

Lionpaw: Large golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovepaw: Fluffy gray she-act with blue eyes

Float: Female

Stone: Male

Shell: Female

Stream: Female

Elders:

Mousetail: Old frail brown she-cat

Black: Strangely black Male otter

BadgerClan

The feisty Clan that starts wars.

Cats:

**Leader:** Sunhope-Yellow tom

**Deputy:** Mapleleaf- Brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Splashcoat- Blue-gray she-cat

**Warriors:** Flufftail -White tom with gray eyes **Apprentice:** Thornpaw

Cliffpelt- Brown tom

Muddythorn-Dark brown she-cat

Waterflow- Pretty blue-gray she-cat

Appletree- Reddish tom

Badgers:

Twilight: Badger sow

Starlight: Badger boar

Queens:

Dawnfur- Creamy she-cat(mother of Flamekit, a flame ginger kit)

Elders:

Grumpytail: Grumpy black she-cat

FoxClan

The sneaky Clan that is very helpful.

Cats:

**Leader: ** Redhope-Reddish tom

**Deputy: **Bushytail-Black she-cat with a bushy tail

**Medicine Cat: **Mosspool: Brown tom with yellow eyes and a black leg

**Warriors: **Fernhunter: Long furred brown she-cat **Apprentice:** Spiderpaw

Webpelt: Black tom with small white stripes

Brackentail: Golden-brown she-cat

Froghop: Brown tom

Foxes:

Chicken: Red vixen

Hound: Red fox

Queens:

Nightwing: All black she-cat with orange eyes

Smileheart: A friendly blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Heavyfoot: Heavy dark gray tom

**HedgehogClan**

The bristly Clan that is unforgiving, brown, and black.

Cats:

**Leader**: Spikehope: Brown spikey tom

**Deputy**: Bristleclaw: Deep black tom

**Medicine Cat**: Spikeyleaf: Brown she-cat

**Warriors**: Thornbristle: Deep brown she-cat

Nightthorn: Dark black tom

Blackclaw: Deep black she-cat with dark brown paws

Deepnight: Dark brown tom

Shadowthorn: Deep black tom

Hedgehogs:

Tree: Female hedgehog

Hedgers: Male hedgehog

Queens:

Leaf: Female hedgehog

Elders:

Treebranch: Deep brown she-cat

Bark: Female hedgehog


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Otterhope stopped and watched the river that was right up against the edge of her den. Suddenly, she scooped a paw in and pulled a fish out. She killed the fish by snapping its neck.

She padded out of her den with the fish in her jaws, and settled down to eat. She walked over to the Nursery. "Milkbird!" she called.

"Yes?" said the white queen, padding out of the Nursery.

"Badgerkit, Lionkit, and Jaykit are six moons old today, aren't they?" The brown leader asked.

"Yes. Who are their mentors?" Milkbird said.

"Willowlake will be Lionkit's mentor, Sunlight will be Jaykit's mentor, and I will be Badgerkit's mentor."

"Great! When's the ceremony?" asked Milkbird.

"Sunhigh. See you then!" called Otterhope, padding away.

"Hedgedapple!" she called to her brother and deputy, who was seven moons older then her. "Send Willowlake to me, please, when she comes back from the hunting patrol."

"Okay." The dappled deputy said.

"Otterhope, you wanted me?" As Willowlake spoke, Otterhope jumped.

"Great SpiritClan above, you scared me! But, back to the point. You are to be Lionkit's mentor. "

"Oh, yes! I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm finally getting my first apprentice!"

Otterhope smiled, remembering when she had gotten her first apprentice. Willowlake had actually been her apprentice.

"Don't tell anyone yet. The meeting is at sunhigh." Otterhope said.

Willowlake left. So did Otterhope.

"Hedgedapple! I'm going to check the BadgerClan border. I'm bringing Maplefall, Rudderpaw, Dogbark, Mousestorm, Berrysnow, and Icepaw ."

"I'll see you later, than!" Her brother called as she got the other cats and headed out of camp.

When they got to the border, Otterhope growled, "I knew it!"

There were about half of the BadgerClan cats and on badger, standing just above the bank on the BadgerClan side.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Otterhope stopped and watched the river that was right up against the edge of her den. Suddenly, she scooped a paw in and pulled a fish out. She killed the fish by snapping its neck.

She padded out of her den with the fish in her jaws, and settled down to eat. She walked over to the Nursery. "Milkbird!" she called.

"Yes?" said the white queen, padding out of the Nursery.

"Badgerkit, Lionkit, and Jaykit are six moons old today, aren't they?" The brown leader asked.

"Yes. Who are their mentors?" Milkbird said.

"Willowlake will be Lionkit's mentor, Sunlight will be Jaykit's mentor, and I will be Badgerkit's mentor."

"Great! When's the ceremony?" asked Milkbird.

"Sunhigh. See you then!" called Otterhope, padding away.

"Hedgedapple!" she called to her brother and deputy, who was seven moons older then her. "Send Willowlake to me, please, when she comes back from the hunting patrol."

"Okay." The dappled deputy said.

"Otterhope, you wanted me?" As Willowlake spoke, Otterhope jumped.

"Great SpiritClan above, you scared me! But, back to the point. You are to be Lionkit's mentor. "

"Oh, yes! I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm finally getting my first apprentice!"

Otterhope smiled, remembering when she had gotten her first apprentice. Willowlake had actually been her apprentice.

"Don't tell anyone yet. The meeting is at sunhigh." Otterhope said.

Willowlake left. So did Otterhope.

"Hedgedapple! I'm going to check the BadgerClan border. I'm bringing Maplefall, Rudderpaw, Dogbark, Mousestorm, Berrysnow, Icepaw , and Pinkthorn."

"I'll see you later, than!" Her brother called as she got the other cats and headed out of camp.

When they got to the border, Otterhope growled, "I knew it!"

There were about half of the BadgerClan cats and on badger, standing just above the bank on the BadgerClan side.

Chapter 2

"Sunhope, what do you want?" Otterhope narrowed her eyes.

"More territory, what else, Otterhope?" The yellowish tom replied coolly.

"Nev-" Otterhope started to spit, but was cut off.

"I will give you one moon to think about it. Meet me here on the next half-moon with your answer." Then, with a signal from his tail, he and his cats sped off into their territory.

"Cowards!" Berrynose flattened his ears.

"Calm down, Berrynose. We can tell Sunlight to gather the right herbs now that we know when the battle is." Pinkthorn, his mate, soothed him.

"Let's get on with patrolling the border." Otterhope meowed.

At sunhigh, Otterhope bounded onto the Slant Rock. "Let all cats old enough to leave the camp gather beneath Slant Rock for a Clan meeting!" She yowled.

The cats came. And so did the otters. The Skipper, Reed, sat on Skipper Rock, a rock slightly smaller than Slant Rock.

"We gather here to announce the naming of three new apprentices. Jaykit, step forward." The small tabby tom obliged. "You have asked to be the next medicine cat of OtterClan. Your mentor will be Sunlight. Sunlight, you learned much from Yellowleaf. I expect you to pass it on to Jaypaw." The medicine cat nodded, then touched noses and moved away with him.

"Lionkit, step forward." Lionkit did so. "Willowlake, you will mentor Lionpaw. You were my own apprentice. Your siblings already have their apprentices and now it is time for you to get yours." The light brown tabby touched noses with Lionpaw, then moved away.

"Badgerkit, step forward. I have chosen to mentor you." She jumped off of the Slant Rock and touched noses with her new apprentice.

Now she bounded back up onto Slant Rock and yowled, "But there is still one dark cloud on our horizon. BadgerClan! We will fight them next half-moon. Sunlight, Jaypaw get the right herbs ready. Warriors, apprentices, train! We must be able to fight them. Meeting dismissed!" she jumped off Slant Rock.

"Let's go, I'll show you the territory. Lionpaw is coming, too. Let's go!" The four cats bounded into the forest.

* * *

**AN: Thanks, Bloompetal, for pointing that out. anyways, please R&R! You want to know more about Lightotter, right? Because soon I'm going to post a story about her life! (Hint: Probably after you see her in the actual story.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A moon later, Otterhope waited at the border. Behind her, Sunflash, Mousestorm, Hazeltree, Dogbark, Maplefall, Maplefall's apprentice, Rudderpaw, Hollypelt, and Hollypelt's apprentice, Dovepaw, waited.

They didn't have long to wait. Sunhope soon came bounding to the border. "Well, what's your answer, Otterhope?" Sonhope asked.

"Never!" Spat Otterhope.

"Well, then we will fight. You and me." He paused, seeing the look of confusion on her face. "You saw how I never brought a patrol, right? Whoever wins will get up until the holly bush." He pointed to a holly bush about ten tail-lengths into OtterClan territory.

"Agreed." Muttered Otterhope. "Let us begin."

She leaped onto Sunhope's back, clawing at his shoulders. He tried scratching her, but he couldn't reach. He started to roll over, but Otterhope jumped off his back. When he was on his stomach, Otterhope pinned him down and clawed his belly with her hind claws. "Have you had enough yet?" She growled.

"Never!" Was his reply. She clawed his belly even harder.

She let him up. "You may have won this time, but never again!" He yowled, running back to his own territory and leaving a trail of blood behind him.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't have much time on the computer! My sister would have clawed me (litteraly. I have scars from her claws!) if I had stayed on any longer! Please R&R! Also, I accidentaly added Chapter 2 onto Chapter 1. If you want me to keep doing that, please mention it in your review! **


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the camp, Otterhope meowed to her patrol, "You can go eat and sleep. That's definitely what I'm going to do." She padded off, picking a fish from the fresh-kill pile.

When she got to her den, a space surrounded by a willow tree screening and bushes with a tree in the very center and that bordered the river, she immediately went to her nest, ate the fish, and fell asleep.

She was on the bank of a wide, rushing river. A gray-brown tabby she-cat suddenly appeared. "Grayhope!" Otterhope yowled with joy. Grayhope had been her mentor, leader, and predecessor.

"Yes. I have come with a prophecy. '_Beware of the Otter of Light and the River of Black who come from the past.'_" Grayhope said.

"Wait! What does that mean?" Otterhope yowled desperately as her dream faded to black.

When she woke up, she thought of the prophecy. _Maybe the elders know something about this._ She thought. _Grayhope said something about the past. _

She walked out of her den. Hedgedapple came bounding up to her. "Congratulations! I heard about your fight with Sunhope yesterday. He must have been confident he would win, especially if only he came!" He mewed happily.

"Thanks! But now could you get Sunlight and bring her to the elders' den? I need to talk to them about something." Otterhope told him.

"Sure thing, sister!" Her older brother told her.

"Cheek!" she growled, shoving him away.

When all of the cats, and the otter elder, Black, were assembled in the elders' den, Otterhope told them, "I got a prophecy last night from Grayhope. _'Beware of the Otter of Light and the River of Black who come from the past.'" _She turned to the elders ."Do you know anything about the Otter of Light and the River of Black, or what they could be?"

The elders exchanged a look. "Well, it could be Lightotter and Blackriver, an otter and a cat who were exiled." Mousetail mewed slowly.

Recognition dawned in Otterhope's eyes. "I remember hearing about them. Lightotter was Hedgedapple's mentor. Blackriver insisted on having a warrior's name. They weren't both exiled, were they?"

"No. Only Lightotter was. Blackriver went with her because they were good friends." The answer, surprisingly, was answered by Sunlight. "I had been an apprentice for two moons when this happened." She added hesitantly, after seeing their confused looks.

"Well, Lightotter said she'd be back, didn't she?" Black asked.

"Yes. Her and Blackriver swore they would." Mousetail told him.

"Did you know that Blackriver was one of my trainers? After he left, Rock had to mentor me." Black sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell the Clan about this. We will have to prepare." Otterhope sighed heavily. "I just hope the battle doesn't come soon.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three moons later, the prophecy still weighed heavily on Otterhope's mind. Nothing had happened yet. But it would. Never mind that right now. There were two new warriors to name. She bounded onto the Slant Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the camp gather beneath the Slant Rock for a Clan meeting!" she yowled.

When all of the cats were seated comfortably, she went on. "We gather here to announce the naming of two new warriors! Leafpaw and Icepaw, step forward." Now she turned to their mentors. "Blossomriver, Berrysnow, do you believe that your apprentices are good enough to be warriors?"

"Leafpaw will be a valuable asset to her Clan as a warrior." Blossomriver replied.

"And so will Icepaw." Berrynose reported, smiling.

"Leafpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Otterhope questioned.

"I do." Both she-cats replied quickly.

"Then by the powers of SpiritClan, I grant you your full warrior names. Leafpaw, from this moment on, your name will be Leafstorm. SpiritClan honors your helpfulness and kindness." Otterhope named the new warrior, then licked the top of Leafstorm's head as Leafstrom licked her shoulder.

"Icepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Icepool. SpiritClan honors your truthfulness and willingness." Her and Icepool licked each other like Otterhope and Leafstorm had.

"Leafstorm! Icepool!" The Clan yowled over and over.

After the yowling died down, Otterhope told the two new warriors, "You must sit silent vigil over the camp tonight." The warriors nodded, then walked to the canter of camp.

In the morning, Otterhope was woken up by Leafstorm. "Otterhope, there are some cats out there to see you."

"Thanks, Leafstorm. I'll be out in a heartbeat."

She rasped her tongue over her fur to smooth it, then walked into the camp to see Spikehope, Bristleclaw, and Spikeyleaf. The leader, deputy, and medicine cat of HedgehogClan.

* * *

**AN: The meeting call isn't that good... If you have a suggestion for another one, please tell me it in your review. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: This is from Lightotter's POV. R&R!**

Chapter 6

Lightotter looked behind her and smirked. She never knew that there were so many exiles! She had about four small Clans of cats, and a few otters, hedgehogs, foxes, and badgers. All in all, about three Clans in total. They could take on all four Clans and win! It would be too easy. Way too easy.

She figured that she was about two moons to the Clans' territories. She could defiantly find more rouges and loners by then and 'persuade' them to join. She had scouts out now looking for new members of her Clan. She had actually formed her own Clan, and named it LightClan. Blackriver was her deputy. She had found enough cats who knew how to heal, so they were sharing their knowledge with each other.

All was as it should be. She was on her way. Nothing to disturb her. Those Clans would be dead within three moons.


	9. Chapter 7

**Back to Otterhope's POV! R&R If you want to hear about Lightotter and let her have a story, mention it by PM or Review! I also have a poll on my profile!**

Chapter 7

Two moon later, Otterhope was calling a meeting. "We gather here to announce the naming of two new warriors! Lionpaw and Badgerpaw, step forward." Once they did, Otterhope turned to Willowlake. "Are you satisfied that Lionpaw will be a good warrior?"

"I am." Willowlake replied.

"And I believe that Badgerpaw will be a good warrior. By the powers of StarClan, I grant you your full warrior names. Lionpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lionclaw. StarClan honors your skills and hopefulness." Lionclaw licked Otterhope's shoulder as Otterhope licked him in between the ears, as was the custom. Otterhope turned to Badgerpaw. "Baderpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Badgertree. StarClan honors your courage and helpfulness."

Just as the Clan was about to start cheering their names, a patrol made up of Pinkthorn, Dogbark, and Hollypelt came running in. "Otterhope! There are some rouges who want to speak to Grayhope!"

"Grayhope… I'll come. How many are there?" Otterhope asked.

"About five or six." Pinkthorn mewed.

"Okay. I'll come, you three, Hedgedapple, Badgertree, and Lionclaw, you come. Lead the way!" Otterhope told the tree whom were on the patrol.

They ran out of camp, and towards the border where there was no other Clan.

Once they got to the rouges, Hedgedapple gasped. "Lightotter!" at a black she-cat.

"Hello again, Hedgepaw." Lightotter smirked, her gray eyes even more stormy than usual.

"I'm Hedge_dapple _now." Hedgedapple put his chin up. "And I'm the deputy, too."

"Congratulations. Now, where's Grayhope?" Lightotter asked.

"I'm Otterhope. Now what do you want, Lightotter?" Otterhope narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, yes, I remember you now. You were born the day I left, and you are his little sister. Didn't you have a brother, Harekit?" She pointed towards Hedgedapple. "Tell me, how is Cinderpool, your mother?"

"Long gone to SpiritClan, the both of them. Now, what do you want?" Otterhope growled.

"No need to be angry, Otterhope. I wanted to take back what is right fully mine. OtterClan!"

"Never! You will never get OtterClan!" Otterhope's eyes were flashing.

"Well, then the other Clans will have to fight with you. I have an army at my back, the size of four Clans!" Lightotter growled. "I will meet you here. You have one moon, Otterhope. One moon." With that, her and her four followers backed into the undergrowth and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

When they got to the BadgerClan border, Otterhope told the others, "Let's wait for a border patrol."

They didn't have long to wait. A border patrol came quickly. It was made of: Mapleleaf, Flufftail, Flufftail's apprentice, Thornpaw, and Waterflow. "What do you want?" Mapleleaf narrowed his eyes.

"I need to speak to your leader about something that will put us all in danger." Otterhope replied smoothly.

"Fine. We'll escort you back to our camp." Mapleleaf nodded and they were surrounded by the BadgerClan cats.

They finally got to the BadgerClan camp, a clearing in the middle of some bushes. "Come with me. Thornpaw, go and get Splashcoat and bring her to the leader's den." Mapleleaf told them. They went to a small den with a screen of brambles protecting it, and Mapleleaf called out, "Sunhope! Otterhope has something to talk to you about! Can we come in?"

"Yes!" Was the reply from inside. They went in.

"Splashcoat is coming." Mapleleaf said, just as Splashcoat ran in.

"A few moons ago, I got a prophecy from Grayhope. _'Beware of the Otter of Light and the River of Black who come from the past.' _ She meant that Lightotter and Blackriver would come back. And they have. They now have an army the size of four Clans, and we have a moon to prepare to fight them. I know OtterClan will fight. They're trying to take over all of the Clans!" Otterhope told them.

"We will fight with you. You can be assured that we are allies until then." Sunhope assured her.

"Good. Could we rest for a while here? I'm going to travel to HedgehogClan, and then to FoxClan. I need to tell them, too." Otterhope requested.

"Sure." Sunhope said.

"Thank you. I have one more request. Could you or one of your warriors come with us to HedgehogClan? Last time they came to our camp even the medicine cats ended up with scratches."

"Of course. I'll come myself." Sunhope mewed. He couldn't hold the surprise out of his voice.

"Thank you again." Otterhope said, acting as if she had never heard his surprise.

After a while, Sunhope came up to them and mewed, "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course. Come on." Otterhope nudged the deputy and medicine cats.

Grumbling, they left the camp. Sunhope was surprisingly a good travelling partner. They were joking and laughing all the way to the HedgehogClan border. "Let's wait for a patrol." Hedgedapple suggested. They all nodded.

They had to wait longer this time. "What are you doing here?" Nightthorn hissed. Blackclaw and him were out on patrol.

"We need to speak to Spikehope." Sunhope came up.

"Well, if your with them, I guess we can let them come to our camp." Nightthorn sighed. "Come on."

When they got to the camp, a grove in between bramble bushes, Nightthorn ran in to the leader's den.

"You can come in!" He called after a moment.

When Otterhope got in the den, she and Hedgedapple were bristling.

"We won't harm you." Spikehope told her. "For now. Anyways, what are you of the wanting?"

"We are of the wanting to whack you with moss." Otterhope muttered.

Sunhope stepped forward. "Don't." He muttered to Otterhope. Turning to Spikehope, he spoke louder. "We have a prophecy. Otterhope, will you be civil enough to share our news?"

Otterhope shot him a glare. "A few moons ago, I had a dream in which Grayhope came to me and gave me a prophecy. _'Beware of the Otter of Light and the River of Black who come from the past._' She meant that Lightotter and Blackriver would come back. And they have. They also have an army the size of four Clans. We need your help defeating them or we will all die. You in?"

"Of course. You may rest here over night. You can go back in the morning." Spikehope told them. "Would you like any prey?"

"Do you have any rivers?" Otterhope asked.

"Yes. Get Thornbristle to show you two there." Spike hope waved his tail.

Otterhope and Hedgedapple left his den to find Thornbristle. "Hi, Tornbristle!" Hedgedapple smiled.

"Hi, Hedgedapple." Thornbristle smiled as well. "What do you need?"

"Spikehope wants you to show us the way to the river." Hedgedapple told her.

"Okay, then. This way." She walked out of HedgehogClan's camp. Otterhope and Hedgedapple followed her.

After a while, they got to a wide river. "Here it is." Thornbristle told them. "Catch as many fish as you want. We don't eat fish."

"I think I'll try trout. You?" Hedgedapple asked Otterhope.

"Sure." Otterhope meowed.

The two walked up to the edge of the river.

After a while, they had two trout. As they were eating, Hedgedapple and Thornbristle were talking. "…you know, I've always wondered what fish would taste like." Thornbristle meowed.

Hedgedapple offered her a bite of his fish, while Otterhope watched in disgust and wonderment. Thornbristle liked the fish, apparently.

That night, Otterhope asked Hedgedapple if he wanted to go hunting with her. When they got to the river, Otterhope turned on him. "What's the deal with you and Thornbristle?" She spat the she-cat's name.

"We're just friends! I know her from Gatherings; we're the same age!" Hedgedapple meowed. He looked a little edgy.

"You are a _terrible _liar, you know that, Hedgedapple? Now what's _really_ up with you two?" Otterhope demanded.

"Fine," Hedgedapple sighed. "We're mates. And she's expecting my kits."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What?!" Otterhope shrieked, outraged.

"She's my mate, and expecting my kits." Hedgedapple meowed. "Jees, are you deaf or something?"

Otterhope sighed loudly, obviously trying to control her temper. "I am not deaf, but you must not know the Warrior Code of our Clans. Rule number 10: _A warrior must not take a mate outside of his or her Clan._ If you want to be her mate, she should come to OtterClan."

Hedgedapple sighed. "All right. I'll ask her if she'll join."

"Good. Let's go back to the camp."

The two cats walked in between the spiky brambles and giant redwood trees of HedgehogClan territory. When they got back, the female hedgehog, Tree, was on guard. "Otterhope. Hedgedapple." She nodded.

"Tree." The cats nodded back.

It was about midnight, the busiest time of day for the HedgehogClanners. Otterhope gathered herself, Hedgedapple, and Thornbristle and requested a meeting with Spikestar. His deputy, Bristleclaw, let them in.

"What is it this time, Otterhope?" Spikehope asked.

"Well, there's been a… pairing between my deputy and your warrior, Spikehope." Otterhope meowed.

"Really? Now, _that's_ interesting." Spikehope's eyes flashed. "So, Thornbristle, what're you going to do? Stay here, or go to OtterClan?"

Thornbristle gulped, looking at her paws. "I- I wish to go to OtterClan."

Spikehope nodded. "Of course. If you want to, it's your choice. I'll be sorry to see you go."

Thornbristle smiled. "And I thank you for that, my father. I just request one thing: please don't make a huge announcement to the Clan."

Spikehope sighed. "Of course not. I hope you and Hedgedapple well, daughter."

Thornbristle blinked. Obviously the two didn't usually call each other 'father' and 'daughter'. "Okay. Otterhope, we should be going. It's about sunrise."

"Fare thee well, Spikehope." Otterhope used the traditional saying for a parting between leaders.

"Fare thee well, Otterhope." The (much) older tom meowed.

The four cats- Otterhope, Hedgedapple, Thornbristle, and Sunhope- left HedgehogClan, and bumped into the Dawn Patrol of FoxClan at the border. Bushytail- the deputy of FoxClan and the one leading the patrol- looked curious. "Do thy hath need to speak to Redhope?"

"We do," Otterhope meowed. "Urgently,"

"Thou willth come with thy." Bushytail meowed, in the strange manner of speaking FoxClan had.

The little band of cats journeyed to the camp of FoxClan, which was in the middle of the misty territory. There was a large cave that had many tunnels, through which the dens were. The five met with Redhope almost as soon as they got to the camp.

Otterhope explained, once again, what had happened. "… and so, we need the joined efforts of all four Clans to beat Lightotter and the rouges. Will you join us with your Clan, Redhope?"

Redhope thought for a second. "Thy Clan willth make a pack with thee. Brackentail willth be a messenger for thy Clan."

Otterhope sighed in relief. "Thank you. I hadn't thought of messengers, but I think… Sunflash will be our messenger, and Sunhope will choose his and tell HedgehogClan the idea. Thank you, once again. My group will be going now."

Redhope nodded. "No problem with helping thy. Good day, and fare thee well, Otterhope."

"Fare thee well, Redhope. Fare thee well."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Otterhope lay down in her nest, exhausted. Hedgedapple was making a bed while Blossomriver, a friend of Thornbristle's, was showing Thornbristle around the territory. Otterhope fell asleep.

In her dream, she saw Grayhope on the Slant Rock. Lightotter was running out of camp. The camp faded into a swirling golden mist, and Grayhope turned to Otterhope. "Ottersoul, you must defeat her, and most of her cats."

It surprised Otterhope that Grayhope was using her warrior name. And by the fact the old leader had said 'most of her cats'.

"Why only most of the cats?" Otterhope asked.

She was shown a vision of a red tom with green eyes, and a long-legged red-brown she-cat with green eyes. "These two are spies. Seek them out after the battle."

The dream faded, and Otterhope looked up to see that it was the next morning. Yawning, she walked out of the den. Then she realized that two apprentices were to become warriors today. She bounded up onto Slant Rock. "Residents of OtterClan, gather to hear my words!"

The warriors gathered. "Rudderpaw and Dovepaw, step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Cod and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Both apprentices meowed.

"Then by the powers of SpiritClan, I grant you your full warrior names. Dovepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Dovecloud. SpiritClan honors your kindness and your kindness." Otterhope touched her muzzled to Dovecloud's head, and Dovecloud licked Otterhope's shoulder.

"Rudderpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Rudderflash. StarClan honors your knowledge and your loyalty." Otterhope touched her muzzle to Rudderflash's head, as Rudderflash licked Otterhope's shoulder.

The Clan cheered the new warriors' names. Otterhope smiled. But inside, she was feeling a hurricane of emotions. She knew that there were about 15 days until Lightotter came.

Skipper Reed stepped onto the Skipper Rock. "I also have to announce that Stone, Shell, and Stream are now full Fighters of our otters!"

The Clan cheered for the new otter Fighters. Otterhope cheered with them. The three otters smiled. A feast was called. Many hunting patrols went out that day, as this may have been the last celebration for some.

At twilight, Muddythorn of BadgerClan and Deepnight of HedgehogClan came into the camp…

…And found the Clan grieving. There was a small body in the center of the clearing. A red-brown she-cat was wailing, and the rest of the Clan had their tails down. They looked around. No cat had seen them yet. Just then, Badgertree looked up. She flicked her tail to signify that the two could join her.

The she-cat went to the Nursery. She lay down in a nest, belly swollen. Muddythorn and Deepnight followed. Muddythorn smiled. "You're expecting?"

Badgertree laughed. "No, I just ate too many fish. Yes, I'm expecting!"

"With who?" Muddythorn asked.

"Maplefall," Badgertree meowed.

"That's nice." Muddythorn meowed. "But, back to the point. Deepnight and I are the messengers for our Clans."

"Okay. Well then, would you like any prey? I could make you nests if you want," Badgertree meowed.

"I'll help." Muddythorn meowed.

"Me, too," Deepnight said.

"Okay, then. Let's get going." The three cats left the camp.

~~TIMEH SKIP~~~

Mousetail came back to camp, her paws covered in dirt. She looked extremely sad. "The kit is gone to SpiritClan now, finally. May he rest in peace."

Forestfur sighed, eyes glazed with grief. "I'll be one of our permanent Queens from now on."

Otterhope nodded. "I respect your decision, and I hope you have many happy days in the Nursery."

Forestfur smiled. "Thank you, Otterhope. This means a lot to me."

"No problem," Otterhope meowed.

The border patrol came back. "No signs of them," Blossomriver, who was leading the patrol, meowed.

"Good." Otterhope meowed.

Little did she know, that all was not good.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

"Rowan, come to my den!" Rowan sighed as he heard Lightotter hiss.

"Coming, Lightotter!" His red fur was deep red in the heavy rain. He walked into the bramble bush where Lightotter was staying. "Yes, Lightotter?"

"I want Hershey. He has a special job to do tonight." Lightotter meowed.

"Yes, Lightotter," Rowan backed out of the den.

Hershey was… strange? Odd? Hard to describe?… He was a dark brown, but with lots of gray spots, making it look like he was mud in pouring rain. He was impossible to see in weather like this. His eyes were blue-gray, too. Just like the rain. "Vat do you vant, Roven?"

Rowan jumped. "Lightotter wants you."

"Yah, I know dat. But vat do you vant?" Hershey revealed himself. He was on top of a bush, not seeming to mind the rain.

"I vant-" Rowan shook his head. "No, I want to- wait, why do you want to know?"

"You vant something. I can tell. But I von't tell Lightotter, I promise. On the honor of cat-speak."

"Fine. I guess I can trust you." Hershey was known for keeping secrets. Plus, this had been on Rowan's mind for a few days. "I want to be able to leave, to see why these Clans are so bad. I don't really care much for being in Lightotter's army."

"I see. I vill ask Lightotter if you can come vith me on mission. Happy?" Hershey started walking away. "If so, meet me here at moonhigh." He then melted into the rain, leaving Rowan gaping.

Rowan walked back to the spot at moonhigh, not really expecting much. So he was surprised when a voice came out of the darkness. "Vell? You vant to come?"

"Um, YEAH!" He hissed.

"Okay. You come. Ve go now, to Clan of Otter. Special mission time."

Rowan nodded and followed Hershey. They walked until dawn, when Rowan saw the start of the woods that announced OtterClan territory beginning. The borders were freshly marked, and the paw prints of the cats whom had marked it were in the mud. Hershey turned around. "You. Rovan. Now be absolutely silent."

Rowan nodded, not speaking. Hershey turned back around and started walking towards the heart of the woods. A large river appeared, leaving a silky stretch of sand under Rowan's paws where there used to be bristly plants.

A strong scent of cat came from up ahead. A loud murmuring hit Rowan's ears. Hershey flicked his tail, and Rowan followed him to a small ledge. They saw a gray tabby speaking to a brown she-cat with a tick tail. _That must be_ _Otterhope,_ Rowan thought absently. _She's very pretty. Wait, did I really just think that? Oh well, I'll just keep listening._

After listening for a while, Rowan had discovered 3 things:

1: Clan life wasn't that bad.

2: The gray tabby was Blossomriver.

3: Rowan very badly wanted to join the Clan.

**A/N: Okay, first chapter under my new name! I'm sorry for not posting for FOREEEEEVER, but I was busy with school, and a family issue, and... okay, I admit it, a boyfriend. But, even though now I'm posting again, I CANNOT garrenty (however you spell it) weekly updates. I'll try for once every two weeks. ALSO, I'm sorry about the last chapter being called 'Chapter 12'. It was SUPPOSED to be 'Chapter 10'. Anyways please R&R! Bye for now!**


End file.
